The Golden Era is over
by Mishalovesreading
Summary: This is placed after the second book in the series, The Golden Lily. I got to the end and I seriously can't wait for Feburary 2013. Sooooo... this is the resulting after marth XD This is what I imagine for afterwards, not regarding The Indigo Spell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my Sydrian fanfic that's set after The Golden Lily. This is nothing based around what I've heard about The Indigo spell, this is purely what my imagination has brought me. **

**So yeah... keep an open mind about this.. Don't judge on the first chapter.  
**

**I have no rights to this. Richelle Mead owns it all. And it's uber amaing XD  
**

I walked out of the building in utter conflicted agony. My heart, pounding quickly, told me one thing. Whilst my brain, so obviously drilled with the Alchemists rules and beliefs, told me another.

It felt as though I was going crazy, too equally right voices were screaming inside my head but I refused to believe my heart. There was no way this could work. I drove Latte back to the school and parked it when I was approached by Jill.

"Sydney! Did you just speak to Adrian?" She asked, her innocent eyes sparkling with intrigue and maybe a bit of hope.

I hated doing this to her but I brushed past, ignoring her. I knew she'd find out eventually.

"Why are you pretending that never happened?! Your breaking him, Sydney!" Jll called out to my retreating back.

I froze. So she had seen it. Not a big surprise really from what Adrian had said. Strong feelings brought her into the bond and... love... had been something strong for him. The bond also, as far as I knew, hadn't been number by alcohol. But there again, I hardly knew the difference between drunk Adrian or sober.

"You know how much he likes you!" Jill exclaimed, her voice sounding a lot more confident than she had when I had first met her in court. A large majority of that was probably because of Adrian's personality leaking through the bond. I could list the upsides and down sides to her bond with him but it would take forever.

I span around, my eyes stinging. That's what happens when you genuinely don't want to cry. Especially not in front of Jill. She'd become a friend and it hurt that she was so annoyed with me. That and the fact my head was pounding from the internal conflict.

"Do you really think that would work, Jill! You know my beliefs and how I have to follow them. I can't just stop believing something that's been drilled into me since I was twelve!" I exclaimed loudly, really hoping there was no one around at this time.

Jill's face turned sad, hopeless. All the previous anger had vanished from her to be replaced by something that was unfamiliar to me. This was what the bond did. Constant swings from one mood to another.

"You don't know. Sydney... This is killing him. It's like Rose all over again" Jill whispered, her gaze turning inward to nothing I could see. But I could tell where from.

"You expect me to give this up? This is my life! I can't just leave. I'm sorry Jill, this isn't your problem. You've only been dragged into this because of the bond." I frowned, walking quickly back to my dorm before she could snap from her daze and follow me. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding slightly. For a few glorious minutes, I didn't remember what had transpired last night with Adrian and Jill. Then it all came crashing down onto me, making my fatigue seem ten times worse.

I made myself a cup of coffee quickly before dressing slowly, for once not bothered about being early into breakfast. Because today, even though the temperatures were still high for Autumn, the breakfast table would be icy.

I clasped the golden cross around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror, sighing slightly. Today wasn't going to be easy. I knew Jill wouldn't be forgiving me for a while.

I walked down to breakfast silently, my thoughts centered on everything that had transpired. Before I entered the canteen, I wipe my mouth. It felt as if there were some sort of incriminating evidence of last nights escapades with Adrian.

It was silly but if there were physical evidence, I'd be forced to think about it more. I sighed and walked into the canteen, sweeping it until I saw our table. I was met by two full smiles, a half smiled and very deep frown. It seemed the whole 'family' had assembled for breakfast this morning.I started making my way over before Kristin caught my arm.

"Hey, Sydney. We need some help. Could you eat breakfast with us this morning so we can talk about it?" she smiled up at me pleadingly.

I sighed like it was a difficult thing to do but honestly it was a God send. I knew I'd have to deal with it eventually but for this morning, I really wanted a bit of peace and some more coffee.

Julia smiled up at me. "Hey Sydney... Are you okay? You seem...distracted" she asked, peering at me curiously.

I half smiled and sat down, stifling a sigh. "It's nothing. Family issues. What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

Julia and Kristin shared a nervous glance between them both and then starting laughing. Julia was the first one to speak up.

"We know your really friendly with Lia... We were wondering if you could ask her to design us dresses for a... party" Julia asked, becoming more nervous that she normally was.

At the mention of Lia, my bad mood became darker and more angry.

"I dont know. Sorry, I've got to... get a book out of the library" I said hurriedly before walking quickly from the canteen.

I had too many problems. I couldn't deal with Lia at the moment as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo, second chapter already! Awesome**

**Now guys, mini rant. I saw a lot of people had visited/ favourited but none had left reviews. It's nice to get reviews as people know if they're also writing on here. So reviews, pleeeese XD  
**

**But again, I own no rights to Bloodlines, just my imagination XD  
**

I rushed from the Canteen and heaved a sigh of relief. "Sydney!" A voice called from behind me. I groaned and turned around. Eddie stood there on his own, surprisingly without Angeline by his side.

"Yeah?" I asked, stifling my sigh of exhaustion. I didn't want to talk about other peoples problems for once. My mind was off somewhere else.

"Are you okay? Jill's been acting weird all morning and you look really out of it. Has something happened between you two?" Eddie frowned as he caught up to me.

I sighed and put a hand on my head. "Yeah... I guess something did happen. It's nothing. I'll be able to take her to the feeding tonight so don't worry" I said before walking off again.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked but he seemed to be staying where he was. Not knowing what to do now, I decided to go to the library. I realised that Trey sat in the corner on his own, his eyes locked on the book that sat in front of him.

Ever since the incident with Sonya, he has been finding ways to get in good with 'The Warriors Of Light' which were an organisation which hunted Strigoi.

Trey had tried, and failed, to win over the alchemists and bridge a connection between the two groups but after what had happened, we were having none of it. I sighed and decided that I couldn't disturb him before looking at my watch. Breakfast would have finished by now so I headed to my first class.

During my free sessions with Ms Terwilliger, she watched me curiously. I had gone to her for help with finding Sonya and now she was absolutely adamant that I learn more spells. I was happy at getting Sonya back but I just wished it hadn't of had to involve magic.

"Sydney, theres a small section of a book I'd like you to copy out again." she told me and handed me a rather large black, leather bound books that was peppered with cracks to show it's age. "It was my grandma's. She worked these out by a lot of experiments" She told me, laughing at the memory. "Oh and Sydney dear, would you be kind enough to get me a coffee quickly?" she smiled kindly.

I nodded and set out towards Latte, the memories of the night before clouding my head. This wasn't right, it shouldn't be bugging me as much as it was. It was a stupid kiss. You kissed him back. You enjoyed it, A little voice murmured in the back of my head.

I shook my head and clutched my eyes closed, hoping that would block it out. Of course, it wouldn't. I drove to the coffee shop and stepped in, the waves of coffee smell blocking out my problems.

"What can I... Oh... Sydney..." A familiar voice frowned as he looked up from a book that had been set on the counter. Restraining a smile as his surprise.

"The usual please, Brayden" I said and he nodded, a look of relief on his face of not having to talk to me. Of course, he thought this situation was awkward but to me? It made me want to laugh. If I didn't have all of the life changing problems on my back.

He handed over the coffee's with a customary smile. "Have a nice day" he nodded. Sighing heavily, I turned my back to him and walked out. It was like nothing had ever happened between us. And to be perfectly honest, I think that was the best thing.

I took the coffees back to the school and passed one to Mrs Terwilliger and cradled my own, my thoughts bouncing around in my head so much that I couldn't even keep concentration. The bell went and I knew in a matter of minutes, I'd be in a car with a Vampire and cross breeds. Not that it mattered to me anymore, it was the fact one of them hated me.

I walked slowly around to the front of the girl's dorm where Eddie was standing out front with a grim look on his face.

"You told Jill" he frowned deeply towards me. I sighed heavily. One person I could deal with, two maybe. But three? No chance.

"It slipped out and I know that's no between the looks you give each other and the holding hands, don't you think she would find out eventually?" I frowned and tried to go into the dorm. He stopped me.

"I was going to tell her, Sydney... Eventually" Eddie frowned as he stepped in front of me.

"Eddie, is it really going to help this if your standing in front of me? We have a feeding to get to and... where is Jill anyway?" I frowned, looking around as if she would randomly pop out of one of the trees. From the look on her face last night, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Th-They're in there. Talking about... Angeline and I" Eddie frowned. "We're not even dating and you had no right" he told me.

I sighed and side-stepped him, walking into the dorm and up the stairs to Jill and Angeline's room. I leant against the doorframe and looked in. Angeline smiled at me and Jill's face remained impassive, angry but with a lingering of hope and hurt in her eyes. It confused me.

"Jill, we need to get going for your feeding" I said emotionlessly, trying to block out the image of her face from my mind.

"We were just talking about Eddie" Angeline giggled, looking the opposite to what she normally did these days. Strong, tough and practical but she was still half as skilled and strict as Eddie.

I smiled thinly. "That's cool but we need to go. Sorry" I said. Angeline's smile increased as she realised she was about to see Eddie and got up quickly, nearly knocking over a table that had been placed near her.

She quickly caught it, showing that her reactions had greatly increased due to his training. Jill got up as well, as reluctant as a vampire could be to be getting blood. I suppressed a shiver as I thought about it.

We all got into Latte, a stony silence setting over us. Although Angeline seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"I was saying how Eddie wants to take me out later. Aren't you, Eddie?" Angeline asked, smiling widely. Eddie was sitting in the front with me and stifled a sigh.

"Sydney... I was going to ask to borrow the car later but... Angeline beat me to it" Eddie asked after clearing his throat. I could see it had hurt his pride to do that.

I nodded stiffly before pulling into Clarence's house. As usual, the old man greeted up happily, especially now that we believed him about the Vampire Hunters.

We made our way into the living room and opened the door when we, or rather I, saw Adrian in the corner, nursing a glass of whisky, as usual. Jill smiled at him but he couldn't see because he was looking into the depths of his glass.

His head shot up and he saw me, the beginnings of the smile to Jill dropping immediately. His eyes had the same look in them Jill's had had when I'd gone to get her.

"Hello, Sydney"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii! Sorry it's taken so long to update. When I'm not at school, I'm distracted by the forums I'm on! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Michelle X  
**

I froze, my heart beating loudly in my ears as he stared straight at seemed to pick up on the vibes within the room and looked between us. Jill went to stand protectively next to Adrian as if I would hurt him.

"Adrian" I nodded towards him before sitting down on the sofa which was as far away from them as I could get. I wasn't here to be their friend,I was here to make sure Jill didn't get killed.

Eddie hesitated and sat down next to me, frowning slightly. "Sydney...What's happened to you, Adrian and Jill?"he asked, his past anger at me disapparating. I shook my head and stayed silent for the rest of the visit unless I was directly spoken to.

"Hey, Jailbait, you doing okay at school? Now I've avoided alcohol as much as possible" he complained, frowning slightly.

I sighed slightly, a longing to smooth the crease from his forehead becoming close to overpower me. No, I thought.I'm not one of them.

Jill nodded, her eyes glazed over for some unknown reasons. I frowned a bit but thought nothing of it.

She took her turn to feed before turning to me, the ice cold in her gaze nearly making me flinch.

"I need to talk to Adrian privately before we go back so you can go back to the car" she asked me coldly. I nodded stiffly, afraid of this new and utterly emotionless Jill. I walk outside and sat in the car, resting my head on the rest behind me.

I heard the car doors open and shut loudly as three people got back into the car. With a sigh, I started up the car, wondering how I had gotten into this in the first place.

I parked the car and got out, tossing the keys in Eddie's general direction. I didn't hear the slap of metal on pavement so I assumed he had caught them. "One scratch, Eddie, and I swear you'll never hear the end of it" I called as I walked back to my dorm room. I sunk down onto my bed sighing heavily. You could just tell from now on, this wasn't going to be easy.

I woke up early to my phone trilling loudly. "What?" I mumbled into it.

"Sydney? I require your services today. Yes, it is early but I would like coffee beforehand" Ms Terwilliger's voice asked me.

Suppressing a groan, I agreed before frowning. "Wait... I have lessons later" I said suspiciously.

"Ah, yes. I knew I forgot something. You get the day off to assist me with this. You've been given the permission" Ms Terwilliger said. "Be quick please" she said before disconnecting.

I got up and dressed before reaching for my keys, realising that Eddie had taken them last night. With a curse, I nearly stormed out of the front door before I noticed the envelope.

Thanks for letting me borrow them. I promise there's no scratches on it. Check it if you don't believe me. We'll talk later.

Eddie.

I sighed with relief as my keys tumbled from the envelope, thankful I didn't have to wake either Angeline or Eddie. Even I wasn't stupid enough to do that. I strolled out into the dawn light, feeling the early morning warmth as well as lash of the sharp cold of night.

It was a good combination. Making sure to thoroughly check over Latte extensively before getting in, I drove to the coffee, the thought of seeing Brayden again annoying me slightly.

I walked into the coffee shop and saw a look of surprise on his face. I must have looked determined or pissed... maybe both. "What can she possibly have you doing at this time in the morning?" he asked as he filled up the cups.

I sighed and shook my head, reluctant to talk to him but it was impolite not to. "I have no idea. I'm getting used to it now" I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

He handed over the coffee with a small smile. "That should be classed as abuse. You should get compensation" he said.

I looked at him dead in the eyes before nodding and walking out. I seriously wasn't in the mood for this at this time in the morning. Actually, I had no time for this anymore.

My eyes caught a figure sitting on the ground, his figure huddled over and clutching his knees, shivering slightly. He looked up and around him, his green eyes full of confusion and.. fear? Adrian...

I quickly shoved the coffee's into the holders in my car before walking over to him.

"Adrian? Are.. you okay?" I frowned, crouching down next to him.

He looked up from his hands, his green eyes looking duller. "I'm fi-fine, Sage. I-I don't need your help." he murmured, looking back down at his hands.

My heart skipped a little from his gaze and from his old nickname for me. No! Not now. I got up and went to my car, getting a bottle of water and a blanket out that I kept for emergencies. I draped the blanket around him and passed him the water. "You're not fine, Adrian. You're extremely drunk." I said, shaking my head. More like drunker than usual...

Adrian gulped down the water, hiccuping slightly when he'd finished and turned pale. "Sage... this isn't going to be pretty" he murmured. I turned my back but still heard the gut wrenching heaving and awful smell.

"Finished?" I said, my nose crinkling in disgust.

I heard a strangled murmur and turned back around, trying to ignore the large puddle in front of him. He was just about to gulp down more water but I stopped him. "Slowly. That's probably what made you so ill just then... That and the alcohol."

Adrian nodded and sipped the water slowly. I passed him a tissue and he wiped his mouth gently with a woozy look on his face.

"Sage..." he murmured before passing out. I stopped his head from hitting the concrete and rested it gently onto a small bit on the blanket before going back to the coffee shop.

Brayden smiled. "Wow, back ag-" he said before I cut him off.

"Brayden, can you help me? Adrian's collapsed and I need to get him home. He... urm... has this trouble with... fainting?" I stumbled over my words but he still seemed to get the point. He nodded curtly and followed me out quickly after murmuring a few words to a colleague.

He didn't even need my assistance, instead opting to pick him up on his own and carry him to the car. I looked worriedly into the car as I shut the door.

"Thank you, Brayden. It's... it's urr, never been this bad before" I frowned, technically correct in that. I'd never seen him this drunk before.

Brayden nodded. "It's okay. I should get back" he said before disappearing back into the shop quickly.

I opened the drivers side door quietly, sneaking a quick look back at Adrian before starting the car up and driving slowly up to Clarence's house.

I stopped the car and got out, opening the back door and looking in at him, frowning slightly.

"What the hell did you do to him?"


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! Heeeeeey! Sorry I haven't UD in a while but I've been busy. Like uber future updates will be quite late but they'll come eventually. And sorry for the short chapter XD Sooooo many sorrys**

I turned around with a sigh. Jill's normally pleasant demeanour has shifted to a protective fury but I could also see worry twinkling in her eyes. I took a step forward but she pursed her lips and took a step back. Sighing, I looked back to Adrian. The sight of that was enough to push me to the extremes of sadness or joy. I could see she was a bit unsteady on her feet and her face had paled to a white-grey mix. Obviously the alcohol was affecting her as much as it was affecting Adrian.  
"I found him at the side of the road. People were just passing by, not trying to help him. I couldn't leave him there, Jill" I frowned, leaning against the car and crossing my arms.  
Jill's face softened slightly, obviously seeing what had happened. "Thank you for bringing him back, Sydney. I just don't think you're needed anymore now"  
I looked at her, seeing a side to the oblivious and sweet natured girl I was normally seeing. _Maybe it was the darkness. _A little voice whispered in my head. I shook it away, concentrating fully on Jill.  
"If you don't mind, Jill, I doubt that you and Clarence can help a heavy set man into the house on your own" I explained with pursed lips.  
Jill seemed to ponder it, looking between me and the distance towards the house before her eyes hardened again. "Fine but don't stay a second longer than you have to" she muttered before putting one of Adrian's arms over her shoulder and trying to lift him on her own. After several failed attempts, she looked over to me.  
"Well?!"  
I nodded and put a groaning Adrian's arm over my shoulder, hefting him from my car.  
"Where did you find him?" Jill said, her voice sounding somewhat breathless as he heaved him across to the front door.  
"Opposite the coffee shop. I-I was getting co-"  
"I don't need your life story, Sydney" Jill snapped.  
I sighed as we both heaved him onto the couch. "How could he possibly get this drunk? I know he always handles his drink well" I murmured, looking him over and tucking the blancket around him gently.  
Jill frowned. "Listen Syd-"  
"J-Jai- Jill... don't be harsh on her" A voice murmured hoarsely.  
We both looked down at Adrian who had gained consciousness gradually on the couch and was licking his parched lips. I quickly lifted the nearly empty bottle to his lips which he drunk gradually.  
"Why not?" Jill asked gently, sitting down beside him.  
Adrian frowned. "She helped" he muttered before passing out again. I sighed and frowned again, looking over at Jill.  
"Please...I need to be civil with you for my job at least" I said, looking at her with hope for a compromise.  
Jill looked between me and Adrian, seeming to be stuck between two decisions again. "Okay, Sydney. Just don't try to become friends with me again" she said and walked out of the room.  
I looked at Adrian again, frowning. "Why did you do this, Adrian?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys. Sorry this chapters another one that's a little bit short but at least it's here =D I've listened to constructive criticism and used it well! **

**Once again, I own no rights to Bloodlines.**

Adrian mumbled something understandable before his house rattling snores started. I shook my head and stood up, going into the kitchen to get Adrian another drink of water as I knew he would need it when he woke up.  
Jill stood in the kitchen, the atmosphere around her practically throbbing with unseen emotions. She glared at me as I walked in, her gaze as dark as the night outside. I slammed the glass down onto the marble counter, catching her eyes with the fiery glint of my emerald eyes.  
"Seriously what is your problem Jill?" I asked, my eyes blazing with fury.  
If it hadn't have been for my seasoned reactions, I wouldn't have noticed the slight flinch in her eternally annoyed demeanor.  
"You hurt Adrian, Sydney! What do you expect me to do?" She exclaimed, frowning at me but I could see the neat little wall she'd put around herself crumbling slightly.  
"Oh and that gives you rights to exclude me around Adrian and upset him even more?!" I said, my voice rising slightly at the end of the sentence.  
"You rejected him! You don't know how long he's been suffering and that means I have as well, Sydney!" she yelled,.  
I looked away, "You made me feel like a traitor amongst you, Eddie and Angeline! How do you think that made me feel?!"  
Jill's face lit up slightly. "Adrian likes... liked you a lot, Sydney! If you love him back, you should just get together!"  
I looked at her, tempted to laugh as this but I had a feeling it would just put the wall back up again. "You know it could never happen between us. Ever" I said, hoping that being rational to her would somehow cause a positive reactions.  
Jill's face softened even more. "You just don't get it? If you love somebody enough, Sydney, it shouldn't matter about anyone else" she said softly, the anger ebbing away slightly.  
I looked at her sadly. "This is how I've been brought up, Jill. I can't change it" I sighed, sitting on one of the stalls in the kitchen.  
Jill frowned and hugged herself tightly, looking out of the window. "You... you just don't know how hard it was for him, Sydney. It hurt" she said before turning around, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'll go and see how he's doing" she sniffed before quickly shuffling out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I sighed and leaned my head against the cabinet, thinking about what had come to Jill's dramatic change in personality.  
"Sydney?" A voice croaked from behind me. I turned around to see Adrian leaning against the counter, looking considerably better but still paler than he should.  
"Adrian... What do you need?" I asked quietly, standing up to my full height. He looked at me and seemed to consider something before shaking his head.  
"Just a drink... My throats killing me" he muttered. I smiled slightly before handing him the glass of water in stony silence before sitting back down and facing the window.  
"Listen... Sa-Sydney...Thanks for earlier.. Even though I didn't need it" He muttered before sipping the water slowly. I swallowed back an over the top response, just looking back down at the tiled floor again.  
"It was no problem, Adrian. I wasn't just going to leave you there... no matter what happens between us" I said, looking up for a moment and catching him looking at me in the same way he had... that day.  
"I-I better go. I'll come and check on you tomorrow" I stuttered nervously before getting up from the stall and passing Adrian, a flutter starting in my chest as I passed him.


End file.
